House of Gifts, House of Friends
by WireWriter
Summary: Nina gets a surprise gift from her friends in America. When she calls to say thanks she doesn't get what she expected. What's wrong back in America? Nina/Fabian. CC encouraged ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**First HOA FanFic. Yay! Making this up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer:Little Words-I...No...Own...HOA...**

**Nina**

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and Fire_

_Bad decisions_

_Welcome to my_

_Silly life…_

My phone played Perfect by P!nk, awaking me to a new day. Amber turned in her bed and groaned, "I hate your alarm, Nina."

I laughed and threw a pillow at her head. I jumped up and stretched. Today was Friday, last day of school until the weekend! I threw my head back and laughed, causing a pillow to be thrown at _me_ from Amber. I giggled and pulled out my uniform from my closet. I tugged on my grey skirt and button-down shirt. I pulled on my grey sweater and fixed my collar. I slipped on my socks and left shoe while I hopped around looking for the other one. I found it and brushed my hair. I skipped into the bathroom and washed my face. When I got back to my room I found Amber sitting on her bed, fully dressed.

"Wow! Amber, that was _fast!" _I giggled. I pulled her arm and dragged her downstairs. Trudy was in the kitchen, plating breakfast. I left Amber in her seat and went to help Trudy.

"Oh, Nina, sweetie, there was a package for you. I left it in the common room."

I nodded and helped Trudy serve plates on my way to the package.

By the time I had my package and made it back to the dining table, everyone was seated. I sat down next to Fabian and smiled. He smiled back. That one think made me even giddier. I set the package down on the table. It was about the size of a cereal box and two times as thick.

"What's that, Nina?" Jerome as he chewed his pancake.

"I don't know… But it's from America." I replied

"Well, open it!" Amber tapped on the cardboard exterior.

I peeled a piece of tape of one end and nodded to Fabian to help me. We each lifted the top and peered inside. Inside was a beautiful, wooden box. I carefully lifted it out and set it down. Fabian placed the cardboard box on the floor. The box was a jewelry box, but it was a little bigger than your usual one.

I opened that box and peered inside. Inside was a letter written on a sea-foam green stick note. I immediately knew who it was from. Maddison Lively, always wrote on sticky notes. I peeled the note from a small diamond and sapphire ring. I pulled it out and gasped. It was amazing! I slid it on my left middle finger and held it up for everyone to see.

They gasped and awed and I read the letter.

_Dear Nina,_

_Happy early, on time, or be-lated birthday! I hope you are having a good time in good ol' England! We miss you! Especially your Gran! Tory and I went out and bought that for you. Hope you like it! Tory, Gran, Kathryn, Izzy, Ellie and I all miss you! Hope you made amazing friends, and maybe your first BF? LOLZ! You might've though. You've always had boys falling for you back here. Never cared though. Maybe England changed that. _

_Well, we gotta go. Don't forget us! Call when you get this! _

_Love ya,_

_Maddison, _

_Tory,_

_Kathryn,_

_Izzy,_

_Eliie,_

_And,_

_Gran._

I read it aloud and blushed at the mention of a BF. My thoughts immediately went to Fabian.

"Aww. So sweet Nina! You better go call them before school starts, sweetie." Trudy called from the kitchen. I smiled.

"I guess so." I got up and grabbed my phone form the couch. I dialed Maddie's number and danced around, admiring my ring. I grabbed the jewelry box and letter and skipped to my room. Still waiting for Maddie to pick up. When she did, I wasn't expecting…that.

**Cliffie! He-HE. Might upload 2morro. What does Nina get? Hmmm...you'll have to wait! *Evil laugh and thunder***


	2. Chapter 2

**Awww! The reviews I got were awesome! You guys are so nice. =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or**_** I**_** would've kissed Fabian at prom!**

**Amber**

The ring Nina got was amazing! So shiny! Maybe she'll let me borrow it. She _knows_ how well diamonds and sapphires go with my eyes. The letter was sweet too. I almost cried. But it was written on a sticky note. Weird. Oh, and the part about Nina not having a BF? Too funny. But that just gives my matchmaking skills hope. Just wait Nina, you'll have a BF soon…

**Fabian**

The ring Nina got from America was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Nina herself. Oops, did I just say that? It was weird that Nina's never had a boyfriend. She was amazing. Beautiful and not just her physical appearance. Her want, her need, to care for others was breath-taking. Her bubbly and kind personality gave her all sorts of attention at school. She would never give up until she finished what she started. And she will never give in until she got the answers she wanted. She was tough. Hardly let anyone see her cry, except for a few occasions. So it was a surprise when Nina ran in, tears silently pouring down her face.

**Nina**

I danced around the room listening to the annoying dial tone. I made sure I have my bag packed and ready to go for tonight. Tonight was Sleepover Night. Every time was going to sleep in the common room. Someone picked up and I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted.

"Hello?" The voice was tinged with sadness, anger, and fear.

"Hi! I'm Nina Martin! May I talk to Maddie Lively?" I tried to sound as bubbly as possible.

"I'm sorry. Maddie sh-she's n-not, sh-she's in a cr-crit-critical state." The voice cracked and some crying began in the background.

"What? Why? How?" I was in disbelief. Maddison was always so careful.

"She was on a date and headed home. A drunk driver hit the passenger side seat. Luckily, her boyfriend, Nicholas Night, is in stable condition. But Maddie is not." Silent tears ran down my cheeks. Nick was my best guy friend. They were both so careful. Now, they were both in the hospital.

"Okay. Please call Anubis House or text me with updates. Tell Maddie I loved the gift she sent. Bye." I pressed end and ran to the kitchen.

I couldn't believe it. Two of my BFF'S are currently in the hospital.

I ran into Trudy's arms and cried into her shoulder.

"Ma-Maddie a-and N-Nick a-are i-in the ho-hos-hospital!" I managed to choke out. Trudy stroked my hair and tried to calm me. I turned around slowly.

"Who? What? Where?"

Each face held concern for people they didn't know. It was amazing. Friendship could go so many different ways. It can heal any wound.

Everyone had a different concern in their eyes. Some for Maddie and Nick. Some for their family. Some for me. Fabian's, his held all three. All that concern and emotion in everyone's eyes made me cry harder. Fabian jumped up and embraced me. Strong, warm arms covered my fear, sadness, anger. Melted my pain. Momentarily.

I wiped my tears and looked once again at everyone. I began to tell the small part I knew of the accident that happened a few hours ago.

**No One**

Nina told her friends about the accident that had her two BFF's in the hospital. Every now or again Fabian would reach for her hand or rub her back. Nina took gratitude in the affection because it warmed her now cold spirit. Nina told the tale and hoped that Maddie and Nick would live.

**Almost cried. I lost a family member in December. Didn't really know him but it still hurt. It wasn't from a car accident. Cancer. God Bless Carlos.**

**This story is set before prom.**

**Thanks. Please review. CC encouraged. Ideas welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I was listening to Breathe by Taylor Swift and it just inspired me in the middle of cleaning my room =) so I'll probably get ground for u guys. Soo…and this is just a filler. I need your answers 2 two questions, see A/N at bottom. Can't update w/o some answers!**

**Disclaimer: Let's see…Fabian, come do the disclaimer**

**Fabian: So, WireWriter, doesn't own House of Anubis, Nickelodeon, me, just her plotline, and her characters.**

**WireWriter: Thanks.**

After breakfast, we all trudged to school. I felt a tiny bit better after telling everyone what happened, and I _knew _they all wanted to help somehow.

The day passed quickly, and soon we were in our last class, Drama. That word practically described my life right now. Mr. Winkler walked in and took his spot on stage.

"Good afternoon, class. After your spectacular performance last time, Mr. Sweets allowed another play to be performed. I was thinking on performing another original play. Who wants to write it this time?" Mr. Winkler looked around the room, hoping for a respond.

My eyes caught Fabian and he shrugged, eyes twinkling. I nodded. We both raised our hands, simultaneously. Mr. Winkler looked relieved, happy _somebody_ was awake.

"Nina?" He asked.

"Yes, Fabian and I would like to write the play." I thought it would be fun. It would be a piece of cake when you compare it to the mystery.

"Great. Can you have it in to me by say, Friday next week?"

"Sure thing." The bell rang at that moment and everyone jumped up, happy the weekend finally stated. I jotted down a reminder in my notebook and stuffed it in my bag. I looked up and found the only other person in the room was Fabian.

I smiled. The day got slightly better. I pushed off the couch and slung my bag over my shoulder. Fabian was waiting for me at the door. He leaned against the frame, a smirking tugging at his lips. I giggled and tried to walk past me. He grabbed my hand and tickled my side. I laughed harder so, of course, he tickled me harder. I laughed for another two whole minutes. Then he suddenly turned me around so I faced him.

His face was two inches form mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face. It smelled of vanilla and mint. Strange, but comforting. My body tensed and I could fell a hot blush spread from my cheeks like a wild fire. My breath suddenly became short, little puffs. His hands were still gripping my arms. He slowly relaxed them and there was a prominent blush on his cheeks. I stepped forward, not too much, just enough to be noticed.

Fabian noticed. He leaned forward, every second closer. Soon his lips crashed against mine. His hands dropped to mine and we tangled them together. Our hands were soon near our shoulders, like those sappy movies. The kiss was short, maybe five seconds, but it was sweet. Mine, and hopefully his, first kiss. Sure, it wasn't in the most romantic place to have it, but it was definitely sweet.

When we pulled away Fabian's blush was darker than ever. I cupped both of his cheeks in my hands and he leaned his forehead against mine. He kissed my nose and we headed home, hand in hand. Ready to endure endless teasing from the others.

**Sorry! It was super duper short and not my best but it was a filler. New, real, chapter up later tonight or tomorrow. My dad's coming back home tonight, but I might have some time.**

**Okay, need y'all to answer some questions!**

**Should Nina go visit America and her friends?**

**If she does, will someone go with her?**

**Who do you think she'll choose?**

**Please answer and I'll update sooner! Thanks. Your reviews r awesome! I checked them out before school this morning and I almost cried. You guys are sooo sweet!**


	4. AN PLS Read

**Hello. I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I've been really stressed lately and I have no time. Drama is controlling my life right now and I'll try to update soon. Please forgive. I might be back in a week. If not, the week after. I will try to get back ASAP. Thanks to all who read and review. You guys are amazing. **

**~WireWriter**


	5. Chapter 4

Fabian and I finally stepped into the hallway.

A chorus of "It's about time," "Finally," and squeals greeted us. Blushing, I snuck a peek at Fabian. He was smiling and blushing just a much as I was. We weaved through the Anubis house students and escaped to the outdoors.

"Let me take your bag." Fabian offered. I smiled, shrugged and he slipped my messenger bag off my shoulder. I responded to that by planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Race you back to the house door." I giggled, already on my way.

"No fair! Come back here Nina!" I heard clunky footsteps behind me. I smirked, Fabian was such a gentlemen sometimes, and sometimes it came back and bit him in the butt. Like now, where carrying two bags full of textbooks didn't help in a race.

I skipped up the stairs to Anubis house and turned, surprised to see Fabian just behind me. He skidded to a halt in front of me, grinning.

"Mick had us in a fitness kick a while back." He explained while handing me my bag. I nodded, understanding and pushed some hair off Fabian's forehead. He blushed at my touch and I pulled back quickly. He leaned in and planted a short, sweet kiss on my lips. He then reached over my shoulder and touched the house door.

"I win." He whispered in my ear.

Later that afternoon all the Anubis housemates were seated in the common room. We were either doing homework or talking, mostly doing the latter.

I was trying to focus on my French homework when Amber plopped onto the arm-rest of the loveseat I was sharing with Fabian. I turned to Fabian and saw Mick sitting on Fabian's side.

Trying not to let my confusion and suspicion show, I turned back to my French work. A minute later, I looked up to see Amber staring at me.

"What?" I asked,

"What's up with you two?" I was about to say "what" again when Trudy poked her head in.

"Nina? Phone call for you." I nodded and stood up, stepping over Fabian's legs to reach the hallway. I picked up the old-fashioned phone and sat in the armchair.

"Hello?"

"Hullo, is this Nina Martin?" The husky voice seemed vaguely familiar.

"Yes, it is. Who's this?" I was trying to place the voice.  
"This is Mr. Lively, the father of Maddie. You called earlier to say thanks for a gift. You also wanted updates about her and Nick." It might've been my imagination. But it seemed like his voice was shaky.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Well, Nick got out with a broken leg and a few fractured ribs. He lost some blood, but not too much.

"Maddie had to go through surgery. A broken rib almost damaged her lungs and had a nasty cut on her forehead. Her heart almost stopped a few times during surgery but the surgeons knew what they were doing. She needed a blood transfusion but family members were glad to give donations. She also has a broken arm and leg." His voice was definitely shaky now.

I had to stifle a few tears, especially when he mentioned that Maddie's heart almost stopped. I still couldn't believe it. The two most careful people I know were in a car accident that almost took their lives. But, it doesn't matter if you're careful and the rest of the world isn't. No matter how careful you were, there were other careless people.

"Thank you for the update. Everyone here will send prayers." I placed the phone back into its cradle. I took a deep breath and composed myself as best I could. When I walked into the common room everyone was silent, wanting to know what the call was about. I took a deep, shaky breath and thought back to the phone call. I knew if I just told it, exactly what I heard, there was a good chance I wouldn't break down again. But, I knew I should cry. I _should_ break down. I _should_ drown myself in tears. Because my two best American friends almost died. My two greatest supports almost perished. All because of a stupid drunk driver.

No matter how careful you were. How cautious, there was always someone who knew the rules but decided to go against them. Always someone who put someone's life in danger. I was mad. Furious. Some stupid, reckless, drunk driver almost killed my friends because he had some shots, knew the rules and went out and drove anyway. He knew he was drunk. He probably knew he was putting someone's life in danger. How would I know? All I knew was that I was mad. I wanted to see him in jail. I wanted to see his trial. Because no one deserves to die at the hand of a moronic drunk driver.

I clenched my fists and set my jaw. I was going to go to America. I was going to see my friends and go see this drunk driver. I stood up straight and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

I repeated what Maddie's dad told me. I told about Nicholas's injuries, then Maddie's. Then, I told then what I was feeling.

"I'm going to America." I said flatly, gauging everyone's reactions.

"What?" Amber and Mara cried. Amber jumped to her feet and grabbed my shoulders. "Don't leave, Nina! I need you! Who else would tell me how pretty I looked?" She shrieked, close to tears.

I smiled. "No, Amber. I'm not leaving for good. Just to visit my friends and to see this guy put in jail." I patted her arm reassuringly. She shrunk back and smiled.

"Oh…can I come!" I took a step back. Um, did I want company? Yes, I thought. I needed it.

"Sure! I would love your company. Fabian…would you come, too?" I asked softly. She smiled and jumped up and hugged me.

"Of course!" I grinned into his shoulder and sighed. I was happy to have him here with me.

"You all could go. I'm sure Nina would love the company." Trudy emerged from the kitchen, with a wooden spatula.

"I would love that! Please, guys?" I looked at each person individually.

"Of course!" Mara piped.

"Sure." Patricia said.

"Yeah." Jerome said.

"Great." Mick said.

"Thank you all!" I went around the room and hugged each and every one of them.

"You might want to ask Victor now." Trudy suggested. I nodded.

"Let's go."

**I know no one can forgive me. I am so sorry. I am. Sincerely. I'm sorry for not updating. I just lost inspiration in this story. Thank you for your reviews and favorites and alerts. I'll try my hardest to finish. **

**~WireWriter**


End file.
